cat_pawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaded View: Chapter sixteen
Chapter sixteen The trees started to change as they ran, Lilykit realised that they had entered Shadeclan’s territory, the smell of her home filling her nose. She could feel her heart race as they appeared near the stone barrier that protected the camp. Shieldtuft didn’t stop running, rather she sped up and launched at the wall, swiftly climbing to the top, Lilykit followed, jumping up onto the flat top. She stared down, Picklekit was starting to climb, while Moldkit and Junglekit were close to the top. “Let’s wait for your brown friend.” Shieldtuft meowed, flicking her tail as Moldkit rose from the edge of the stone. As they waited for Picklekit, Moldkit softly mewed in her ear, “why do you even like that she?” Lilykit turned around to him, flicking her tail in annoyance, “why are you being so rude to my sister?” “I heard you loved rules, and guess who doesn’t listen to them.” The tom smirked, “your sister.” Lilykit’s spine-fur bristled, “Picklekit didn’t know anything then, she didn’t know that she wasn’t meant to do that!” Moldkit lowered his body, ready to attack, then Shieldtuft intervened, “you two shouldn’t be fighting.” After she said that, Picklekit’s ears poked over the stone, as the she slumped onto the cold surface, panting. “No time for rest kit, you’re gonna get into ya camp.” Shieldtuft leapt down into Shadeclan camp, followed by Moldkit and Junglekit. Lilykit waited for Picklekit to stand at the edge, “I really hope this is safe, I don’t feel like it is.” She mewed as she fell. Lilykit followed her gracefully landing on her paws, in the distance, however, things seemed to be quiet, except for the light sobbing coming from the leader’s den. “What’s happening in there?” Picklekit mewed, staring over at the den, “I believe Darklight’s life has finally come to an end.” Shieldtuft meowed softly, then she turned away from the rocky pile, “now why don’t we start this training.” She meowed, “which lot of you are fighting and guarding?” “We are!” Lilykit and Junglekit chimed together, “what are you two then?” Shieldtuft turned to Picklekit and Moldkit, “hunters, that’s what!” Moldkit mewed, flicking his tail. “Then what am I meant to do with you, I only trained as a guard and fighter, so I’ve got no idea for you two.” As she spoke, two cats came down from the rock wall. Lilykit could recognize them, Snowkit and Tigerkit, and Tigerkit didn’t seem to look very good, mainly on his head. “What in the name of Jaystar happened here?” Shieldtuft padded over to them, Picklekit followed behind, ''does she care about Tigerkit? ''“Some horrible cat from Fireclan did it, just so she could win.” “I almost died! If I didn’t catch onto that branch I would of land on my back!” Tigerkit’s spine fur bristled, “that’s she cat’s gonna regret it, I swear on my life.” He muttered, “well before you do your revenge, you might as well get those wounds cleaned up.” Shieldtuft meowed, flicking her tail to Cresentfeather’s den. “But what’s the sobbing for?” Snowkit meowed, and why’s it coming from the leader’s den?” Before the spotted she could speak, Tigerkit sped off towards the den. “Did something bad happen?” The she mewed softly, “I won’t tell my clan that Shadeclan is weak, we wouldn’t even be able to fight you.” Lilykit could see that Shieldtuft was thinking, ''why should we even let her in camp, she’s an enemy! She might just lie to us! ''“I believe that Darklight’s met his end.” Shieldtuft meowed, “that’s why Tigerkit ran over, isn’t it? He told me about Darklight.” “Well, I think you’ve over done your welcome time.” Lilykit muttered, padding over to Snowkit, “so you should leave our camp.” “But I want to say goodbye to Tigerkit at least, he’ll need some cheering up now.” Lilykit’s claws unsheathed, ''you’re not gonna stay, if you like it or not! ''Shieldtuft placed her tail around Lilykit, “you may stay in Shadeclan until Tigerkit comes back, then you shall leave.” “Thank you Shieldtuft.” The white she mewed, “I’ll go talk to Cresentfeather while I wait.” The she padded over to the healer’s hole, “why don’t I teach you a little lesson, one on one. Maybe about controlling your anger, rage or lust for blood, I know you don’t want her to stay, but we shouldn’t unsheathe claws until we know what they want.” “Okay.” Lilykit nodded, “I don’t mean to scold you child, I just want you to know things, so you won’t make the mistake next time.” Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter seventeen Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter fifteen Category:Jaded View